Where Have the Good Days Gone?
by Simon Seville
Summary: Brittany going through changes. So are Simon and Jeanette. But when a big miss understanding happens will Simon and Jeanette be able keep their friendship, or will it fall apart. Rated T for Teen girls in one part.


Where Have the Good Days Gone? 

**Summery/ AN: Brittany has grown up. She changed. So have the chipmunks and her sisters. What is happening to them? Rated T for girls in the 6****th**** grade and up. Their aren't any bad words. Read if you want to. PS they first part is okay for K and k+. Oh and a special thanks to my friend Maggie for helping me get ideas from our chipette game. **

It was a cold winter day in Hollywood. The chipmunks Alvin, Simon and Theodore were still in school with their friends the chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Now class, please take out a pencil. We are about to take our spelling test."

A sigh and complaints fell over the room.

"The first word is sincerely."

Each chipmunk and chipette had a different answer. Simon had sincerely. Jeanette had the same answer. Theodore had sincerley. While Eleanor had the same thing as her sister Jeanette and Simon. Alvin was way off with an answer of sencreley. Brittany had the same answer.

The next word is receive. Once again Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor had the right answer. Theodore had recieve. Alvin and Brittany were way off again. Brittany had resive. Alvin had the same.

After many words, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor still had a perfect score. As for Theodore he had so far 14 out of 19 words right. He had missed sincerely, receive, preposition, personification, and hyperbola. Alvin and Brittany had a score of 3 out of 19. The only words they got right are address, signed and business.

The next word is onomatopoeia. Simon and Jeanette got it right as they found the word as a first grade word. Eleanor just missed the word because she left out the m. Theodore missed it to forgetting the m the third o and the i. Alvin and Brittany were once again way off with onamonapeia.

At the end of the test all the students got to go outside for a 20 minuet brake. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany Jeanette, and Eleanor went to the swings.

"Can you believe how hard that test was?" Alvin asked.

"Well Alvin if you ask me, I though it was very easy." Simon said.

"Yah Alvin, if you studied it was very easy." The shyest chipette said.

"Well for the first time in my life I'm going to agree with Alvin." Brittany admitted. "I miss the third grade! 5th grade is so hard!"

"No it isn't. It's fun! And just think, next week we get our laptop." Eleanor commented.

"I'm going with Alvin and Brittany. Third grade was the best year ever." Said Theodore.

"Well I'm just glad it's Friday." Jeanette said timidly.

"So am I. Hey girls, do you want to come over and spend the night?" Simon asked.

"Sure. That would be fun." Eleanor had some excitement in her voice.

"I loved to come."

"Well I wouldn't." Brittany said discussed. "I don't want to put up with Alvin!"

"Come on Brittany." Her encouraging little sister Eleanor said. "It'll be fun."

"NO!"

"BRITTANY!" Jeanette and Eleanor screamed at there paranoid sister.

"Okay, okay I'll go."

"Sweet. See you guys at 4:00." Theodore said.

"Class it's time to go in." Mrs. Kochen called. (Ps her name is pronounced Cain but spelled like Kochen)

As all the students came in ready to start the long weekend the teacher came in with bad news for some of the kids.

"Class," Mrs. Kochen started. "I am very disappointed with lots of you. Most of you did not do to well. Only 2 of you got 100s. Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller, I am very proud of you. As of next week you may skip any test you'd like."

The two chipmunks start to hide their face that was turning red with some embarrassment. Not because they weren't happy with what they got (How could they not?) but just because they just didn't want to be stared at.

"As for the rest of you if you got more than five words missed you must take a make over test. Eleanor, you got a 97 so I'm letting you miss any test also. I'm very proud of you three."

As Mrs. Kohen pass out the test Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor watched as some kids made faces some sighed and some looked like they were going to cry. Alvin looked at his spelling test and really wasn't surprised. He had a feeling that he would get a 31. Theodore wanted to cry. He had never made a 77 before. As for Brittany, she started to yell at her teacher.

"How dare you give me a 29 Mrs. Kohen! Why would you?! I worked hard all week! You have to give me some credit for spelling Appalachian right!" Brittany yelled.

"_Brittany Miller, you do not use that tone with me young lady! You have detention after school today." _

"Don't tell me what to do old lady! And I am a chipmunk!"

"_**That's it! Detention for a month. You will have to come on weekends young **__**chipmunk!" **_

"Y-y-y-yes-s mama."

The whole room was staring at Brittany. Her face was turning redder and redder.

As all the chipmunks and Jeanette and Eleanor walked home none of the said a word. Alvin was thinking of something rude to say about Brittany. Simon was just to shy to talk about Brittany, knowing she would be able to come back with something way worse. Theodore felt that it wasn't right to talk about someone behind their back. Jeanette felt the same way as Simon and Eleanor was to still in shook. Eleanor finely broke the silence.

"So… are we still on with the sleep over?"

"I guess." Simon replied.

There was a long silent pause. After they all got home they couldn't stop thinking about Brittany's behavior. Alvin was loving what happened. Simon was wondering about why Brittany went off like that. Theodore didn't know what to think. Jeanette and Eleanor were wondering if Brittany's behavior was going to get worse. Back at school Brittany was sitting all alone in the class room.

'_I can't believe that Mrs. Kohen gave me detention! I did nothing wrong! I hate my teacher. I want to be in third grade again.' _Brittany though.

"Brittany, would you please come here?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"One, two, three…"

"Okay, fine."

"Brittany, I am very disappointed with you attitude. For your rude behavior you will lose a point for your team. What team are you on? Green or yellow?"

Brittany started to think. She knew that the green and yellow teams were seeing who would win. If her team won the school would have a party in her teams honor. Her mind was made up. She'd lie. She was going to say she was on the green team so her team wouldn't lose a point. But then she though again. The teacher might know she's lying. She'd make the yellow team lose a point. She'd lose either way.

"I'm on the yellow team."

"Thank you for telling the truth." Said the teacher.

"You knew?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. I want to know if you were going to tell the truth."

"Oh."

"Now Brittany, I'm still upset with you. Why did you start yelling at me?"

"I don't know. I guess I lost it. I was so upset with my grade that I just explode. I worked hard all week and well I was just grumpy."

"I understand Brittany. But next time I won't be as easy on you. You may go home."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay. See you Tuesday."

As Brittany was walking home she started thinking. Why did I yell at Mrs. Kohen? I never do that. I'm used to bad grades. I always get them. Why was this one different? As these questions went through Brittany she started to wonder if her sisters were talking about her.

'_If they said anything bad, they will be so dead!' _she though.

When Brittany got home her sisters were already at the Seville's house.

"Miss Miller! Are you here?" Brittany called to her adopted mom.

"In the living room."

"Are Jeanette and Ellie at Alvin's house?"

"Yes they are. Would you like to go?"

"Yah."

"Okay. Go get packed up."

When Brittany got to her room she saw that most of her sister's things were gone. That's when she saw a note on her bed.

_Brittany, we get to stay till Sunday night because it's a long weekend. Bring 2 sets of cloths. Please don't bring your whole closet. Signed Jeanette and Eleanor. _

Brittany started to pack. She brought her normal pink skirt pink top pink tights and yellow leg warmers. She brought 3 things of lip gloss a bottle shampoo brush, tooth brush, tooth past her diary and anything else she might need. Then she looked at her over night bag. Something did not look right. That's when she saw that she had not packed so much. Most of the time she'd have the whole side of her room bear. What was going on with her? Why did she get mad at the teacher? Why did she not pack as much?

"Brittany," Miss Miller called. "Are you ready?"

When Brittany snapped back to reality she realized that she had been up in her room standing there for ten minutes.

"I'll be down in a second"

A few minutes passed and she was at the Seville's house. Up stairs Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were up in the chipmunk's room playing truth or dare.

"Jeanette," Eleanor asked "Truth or dare?

"Truth." She answered.

"Have you ever failed a test?"

"No."

"Impressive." Theodore said.

"Thanks." She answered. "Alvin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

DING DONG!

"I'll get it." Simon said while getting up.

"Hello? Oh hi Brittany."

"Hi Simon." Brittany said shyly.

Brittany didn't know how to face everyone. She was still nervous of what her friends and sisters though.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Truth or dare. Wanna join?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'm back. So what was the dare?" Simon asked.

"I dared Alvin to go dress in my clothes." Jeanette said.

"Good one sis." Brittany couldn't wait to see Alvin like this.

"I'm back." Alvin said grumpily.

"Say Alvin you look good in girl clothes." Said Simon.

"Yah, yah. Simon truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken. But oh well. Do you… have a crush on Jeanette?"

"N-n-no…" Simon's cheeks were turning really red.

"Yah sure."

"Brittany, truth or dare?"

Brittany didn't respond. She was still thinking about the questions she though about earlier. Maybe she just needed sleep. Or maybe she was just so sick of getting bad grades. She wished she could take back this whole day. Earlier that morning Jeanette said something that had set Brittany off. She didn't know why. Jeanette never said any thing rude about her. So why did she all of a sudden get so mad at her little sister.

_Flash Back _

"_Girls get up." Miss Miller called._

_The three girls moaned before getting up. Well Brittany just kept on sleeping. _

"_Brittany get up." Eleanor said gently shaking her sister. _

"_Go away!" Brittany muffled under the covers. _

"_Come on Brittany, we have to go to school and besides it Friday." Eleanor tried again._

"_My back hurts!" Brittany moaned again._

"_Want me to get you something?" Eleanor asked._

"_No just go away." _

_Eleanor didn't like Brittany's tone very much but decided to let it slid this time._

"_I can't wait for the spelling test." Jeanette commented._

"_How could you want to take a test?" Brittany said in disgust. _

"_Because I studied and it's going to be easy." _

"_You know what Jeanette! Just because you're smarter than me doesn't me you can rub it in my face. You are such a smart alit. I hate you, you, you stupid, dorky, dumb, oaf of a sister! And I mean it!!" _

_That's all that Brittany needed to say to Jeanette. She started to cry. _

"_Brittany, look what you did! That wasn't nice at all." Eleanor said defending her sister. _

"_Well I don't care!" _

_End of flash back. _

"Brittany are you going to answer me?" Simon asked.

Brittany looked at Simon. She then remembered what she said to him that morning also. 

_Flash back_

_As the chipmunks were walking to school Simon noticed that Brittany wasn't talking about boys or fighting with Alvin. _

"_Brittany," He said. "You've been very quit this morning." _

"_Well I'm thinking of something to say about… Alvin! Yah, something to say about Alvin." _

"_Hey!" _

"_Come on Brittany. I know you're thinking about something else." _

"_Oh great! Another neared to ruin my day! Just what I need."_

"_What?" Simon was a little affined by the comment that Brittany made._

"_She got mad at me too Simon. I don't know why." Jeanette whispered. _

"_JEANETTE! Are you talking about me?" Brittany asked._

"_N-n-n-no." _

"_Simon tell me the truth!" Brittany demanded. _

"_S-she d-didn't s-say anything about y-you." Simon waned to back up Jeanette although it wasn't very convincing. _

"_You're lying to me Simon Seville! I don't like that. And when I don't like what someone does that to me I do this." _

_Brittany walked up Simon who was backing up slowly. She then reached out her and took Simon's glasses and broke them into two pieces._

_Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were shocked with what Brittany just did. Sometime she did brake Simon's glasses but for better reasons then just a lye. Jeanette reached into Simon's backpack and got out his spare pair._

"_Thanks Jeanette." He said as he placed his glasses on his face. _

_Brittany was still mad at Simon and started to give him a lecher on how it is not right to lye. She sounded like Dave telling Alvin to stop playing baseball in the house._

"_Simon Seville, you should know better! It's not nice to lye. If someone asked you a question and you lied then they won't trust you anymore. And when I ask you a question I want the truth. And further more…" _

_Simon cut Brittany off before she could go on._

"_Brittany, I'm sorry that I lied. Next please don't call me by my first and last name."_

"_I will call you what ever I want Simon Seville. Watch. SIMON SEVILLE, SIMON SEVILLE, SIMON SEVILLE! Look I'm not in trouble. You are just a neared .You can't stand being called by you're first and last name!" _

"_Um… Brittany we've just been standing here and our siblings just left." _

"_Well thanks a lot Simon Seville! You've made me late. You are such smart alit. I hate you, you, you stupid, dorky, dumb, oaf of a friend! You know what; you're not even my friend any more. And I mean it!!" _

_End of flashback _

"BRITTANY!!" everyone screamed.

"What!" She snapped back.

"Answer the question, truth or dare." Alvin yelled.

"You know what? I don't want to play this dumb game any more. I want to play a game were we can hurt Alvin!"

"What!?" Alvin was outraged. "Why would you want to do that? I never said anything about you."

"Well I don't care. I want to go home."

"Brittany." Eleanor warned.

"Fine! Truth." Brittany answered

"Why have you been so grumpy so lately?" Simon asked concerned.

"I don't know? How should I know?"

"Well I don't want to play any more if Brittany's going to have a bad attitude." Alvin said.

"I don't either." Theodore agreed.

"Same here." Jeanette and Eleanor said.

Simon just remained silent. He didn't to say anything to Brittany. She just seemed to be in a bad mood and that he felt he shouldn't bother her. Brittany on the other hand had just realized what she said. Once again wanted to take it all back. Simon decided to talk to Brittany privately in the hall.

"Um… Brittany, could I talk to you in the hall real quick." Simon asked shyly.

"Sure… I guess." She replied.

Outside in the hall way Simon and Brittany began to talk. Their siblings had there ears pressed against the door wondering what they were saying. Alvin was hopping Simon would give Brittany a talk to about not saying rude things about him. Theodore was hopping that Simon was just going to tell Brittany to be less sassy like she used to be. Jeanette was just hopping Simon wouldn't be to hard on her sister on what ever he was going to tell her. Eleanor just wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Brittany, I know I already asked you this but is there anything we need to talk about?" Simon asked timidly.

"Nothing's wrong Simon. I'm going to the bathroom." Brittany said.

**AN. This is the part if you are not a 6****th**** grade girl then you might not want to go beyond this part. If you want to read on then scroll down and I'll tell you when it's okay to read again. **

* * *

When Brittany got to the bathroom she looked down at her underwear. There was dried up blood in the crotch of her underwear. At first Brittany though she should call Dave. The she remembered that Dave wasn't going to be comfortable with her big problem. She was stuck with all the boys. Her sisters wouldn't know what to do. She just decided to call everyone.

"DAVE, ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE, JEANETTE, ELEANOR GET UP HERE. I HAVE AN EMERGY! I'M BLEEDING!" Brittany yelled.

When everyone got to the bathroom Brittany started to yell.

"Guys, I have blood in my underwear." Brittany said franticly.

"Well bye…" Simon said quickly and started to walk back to his room.

"Simon, may I speak to you." Dave said grabbing Simon's sweater.

"Yes Dave."

"Simon why don't you go tell Brittany what she going through." Dave said.

"But Dave I never meant to go in there."

Simon then remembered the day last year in 4th grade.

_Flash Back_

_Simon had just returned from Mrs. Zuck's. He had to turn in his science homework that Lilly their puppy got a hold of. As Simon looked at his schedule. He had to go room 208, math class. As Simon got into class he saw all the girls in the 4__th__ grade. Well all but the chipettes. They had got the flu. None of them seemed to see Simon._

"_Girls we are about to do a body talk." Mrs. Dennis said. _

_Simon realized that he couldn't sneak out. Someone was bound to see him._

"_As you girls get older you will start to have your period. It's when your body gets ready to have a baby. You will bleed from your lower end. This means that your body is working like it should. Now at first you will get pms, which stands for promotional symptoms. Pms is when you get moody, get brake outs, you get sick to your stomach, have back aches and more." _

_Simon just sat there in discussed. He did not want to here how a girl's body worked. _

"_Are there any questions?" The teacher asked._

_Maggie raised her hand. _

"_Yes Maggie." _

_Maggie is a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She wore square bottomless glasses and had green brown eyes. She is know to be Brittany's BFF. They hang out all the time together. _

"_When will I start my period?" she asked._

"_Well Maggie, that's very unpredictable. You could start now or you could start when you're in the 9__th__ grade. You'll know or have a clue you start getting pms." _

"_Yes Abigail. What do you use to stop the blood from getting in your underwear?" _

_Abigail was Jeanette's BFF. They both had friendly personalities. Abigail had blond chin length hair and gray blue eyes._

"_Oh, yes. You have two options. The first one is to use a pad. A pad goes into the crotch of your underwear and it will soak up the blood. Pads come in all different absorbencies from light to very heavy. Your second option is a tampon. You stick it up in you and it will keep the blood from coming out of your body. You'll feel dryer. But you can't leave it in to long. You could get TSS. TSS is a dieses that could kill you. You girls might want to wait till you're older to use a tampon." _

_Simon felt as if he was going to die. He did not like to her stuff about a girl in this way. For the next two hours the girls spent all that time going getting a chest and going through your period and all that. Once class let out Simon slipped out of the room and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could to throw up. _

_End of flash back. _

"Simon, I know you don't want to face that kind of embarrassment but the chipettes were absent that day and your brothers and I don't know a thing about that. You spent two hours in there. You should know everything." Dave said comfortingly.

"Well okay… But y-you'll c-c-come with me-e right." Simon asked nervously.

"Sure." Dave hugged Simon knowing this was going to be hard for him and Brittany.

"Brittany, I…" Simon started but got cut off.

"Simon I don't want to finish our talk. I want to know why I'm bleeding." Brittany said quickly.

"But I know why."

"WHAT!"

"Well last year in the 4th grade I didn't know the girls were going to have a body talk in the math room and…"

Brittany just cut Simon off knowing what he meant. She and her sister's were gone that day so they missed all of the body talk. She know what Simon was telling her. Even though he is a boy he know more than she did.

"Save it Simon. So what should I do?" Brittany asked.

"Well for now just put some toilet paper in your underwear."

"Are you serious? Toilet paper in my underwear?"

"Well, yah." Simon said sheepishly.

"Omg."

"Well, until we get to a store to get some tampons or pads than you're going to have to put a big wad of toilet paper in your underwear unless you want to walk around wet with blood all over…"

"Ewww… I'm going with the toilet paper." Brittany was sick.

"Well hurry up."

As Brittany went to put the toilet paper in her underwear she was scared and nervous. She didn't want to have to go shopping with Simon about things that have to do with her privet part.

**That was the part for 6****th**** grade girls only. The rest is okay to read. **

* * *

"Okay I'm ready." Brittany said.

"Okay. Dave, Brittany and I are ready." Simon called to his dad.

"Coming kids."

As Simon and Brittany drove to Wal-Mart Brittany couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. She wanted to get in a ball and cry. The only reason she didn't because she didn't want Simon to see her cry. When they got to Wal-Mart Simon was just hoping that no one would see him with Brittany in the WEMON'S DEPARTMENT. Brittany just didn't want Maggie to be here and see her. As soon as they entered Wal-Mart Brittany saw her worst night-mare. Maggie was there.

"Brittany Miller! Oh my gosh. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Brittany said in that happy mad voice.

"Still mad uh?"

"No I'm not. I just came here with my best friend Simon. Right buddy?"

"What, oh yah." Simon wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to get this over with like Brittany.

"Okay… Hey do you and Simon want to hang out with me?" Maggie asked in her peppy tone.

"No thank you. I have to go." Brittany was about to leave when Maggie walked right back.

"Look, my mom was here to meet my baby-sitter but she can't make it. She said if it was okay with you that I could spend the night till Sunday. My mom and dad are going to Arizona to meet my aunt. I would go but they said they were going to adult places and I would be aloud. So is that okay?"

"Umm… be right back." Brittany's voice was vague.

"Dave Maggie wants to spend the night. I can't let her. But on the other hand I don't want her to be miserable in Arizona. What should I do?"

"Well Brittany maybe you should tell Maggie the truth." Dave said.

"No, no, she can't know. Simon what do you think I should do?"

"Umm... okay I'll stall Maggie and you and Dave can look for pads and tampons."

"Okay. Dave do you know anything about this stuff?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"No Brittany I don't. Simon, you go with Brittany and I'll talk to Maggie and her mom. Take this $30.00."

"Thanks Dave. Bye." Simon said.

"Simon I really don't feel comfortable about this. Do you?"

"Of course not. I don't like this any more than you do."

"Well this is even worse. Now my best friend is spending the night. I can't have her find out."

"I have a plan Brittany. Don't worry."

"Okay. I'll trust you."

Once Simon and Brittany got to the women's department Brittany went straight for the tampons.

"Brittany, why don't you start with pads? It's going to be hard getting the tampon it in."

"No way. I don't want to walk around feeling like I've wet myself."

"But Brittany, you've never have had your period. Maybe you should wait."

"Fine."

Back at the entrance of Wal-Mart Dave was talking to Maggie's mom.

"So Margaret, Maggie and Brittany are best friends." Dave asked.

"Oh yes. Maggie comes home every day talking about how much fun she has with Brittany."

"Mom, were are Brittany and Simon? I want to run off with them."

Maggie was getting impaction with her mom.

"No Maggie, I don't want you running off. You don't even know were they went. Let me finish talking to Mr. Seville then you may go with Brittany and Simon, okay."

"Yes Mom." Maggie wasn't too happy that her mom wouldn't let her find her best friend.

"How long have Maggie and Brittany been friends?" Dave asked trying to stall Maggie's mom for a good ten more minutes.

"They've been friends ever since the 4th grade. At first Maggie and Brittany just were I'll hang out with you when I'm lonely. Now they hang out all the time."

"Mom, I getting board. May I go play in the store?" Maggie asked.

"Yes Maggie! Go play! Come back in 15 minutes!" Maggie's mom's voice sounded stressed.

"Thanks Mom. Bye."

Back with Simon and Brittany, Brittany had got a pack of 60 light pads, a pack of 80 heavier pads and a box of 20 pack tampons. Just then Brittany saw Maggie walking toward them. Brittany started think what is she doing wandering around the store. Then Brittany remembered that Maggie loved to shop or walk around stores like she did. She must have walked off.

"Simon its Maggie! What do I do?" Brittany said franticly.

"Umm… Okay you give me the stuff and I'll go check out."

"Good idea." Brittany quickly handed the stuff to Simon as he went the back way to the check out line.

"Hi Brittany." Maggie yelled.

"Hi Maggie. So are you coming over?"

"Yep. I can't wait."

"Maggie, you and I are already here. How can you not wait?"

"I don't know. Hey I though Simon was with you."

"Uummm… well he went to the… uh… umm… uh… men's room. Yah, that's right, the men's room." Brittany had a sheepish look on her face. She looked liked she was lying, but it seemed to convince Maggie.

"Oh. So remember the body talk in the 4th grade?" Maggie asked.

"No, I mean yes."

"Well have you started your period?"

"N-no. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Once Simon got to the check out counter to check out the pads and tampons he had no idea it would be so hard.

"Kid, aren't you a boy?" The lady at the check out counter asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Why do you need pads and tampons?"

"Because I um… am buying them for my older sister."

"Why can't she come up and buy them then?"

"Because, she's sick. She has a bad cold so she can't buy them."

"What about your mom?"

Simon was getting frustrated. He just wanted the lady to check out the items. It wasn't any of her business why he was buy pads or tampons. Why did she care? What does it matter to her? It's not like he's going to use them to cause a war some how.

"I don't have a mom." Simon said. You could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I don't like your tone young man."

"Look I don't want to start something but could you please I don't know, _CHECK THEM OUT_!"

"You're the pushy type aren't you? Wait you're Simon Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Oh my gosh, I love your music! I'm so sorry. You're my favorite. You can have the pads and tampons for free."

"Thanks, I guess."

"May I have your autograph?"

"But I don't have a pen or piece of paper."

"You can use mine."

The lady was starting to scare Simon. She was just yelling at him now she's saying she wants his autograph. What is wrong with this lady? After Simon gave the lady his autograph and checked out Simon went over to Dave to tell him he was ready.

"Dave I'm ready." Simon said.

"Okay champ. Where's Brittany and Maggie?" Dave asked.

"They um… went… to the umm… a… the lady's room."

"Okay. Nice talking to you Mrs. Parker."

"Bye Dave."

When Maggie and Brittany got back they were just talking about boys.

"Bye Maggie dear."

"Bye Mom."

As Dave, Brittany, Simon, and Maggie walked back to the car Maggie would not be quite about why is called a bicycle.

"I mean I don't get it. First of all it rhymes with the word ice cycle. Who wants to ride something that sounds cold? And then it sick in it. It's for kid's right Brittany?"

"Yah…"

"Well kids don't need to get sick from a toy. And them…"

"Okay Maggie I get it." Brittany yelled.

"Brittany calm down." Dave said.

"Yes Dave."

On the way back Brittany and Maggie were just were talking about make up, siblings, gossip, clothes, boy, and more. Back at the house Maggie went to unpack her things while Brittany started talking to Simon.

"Simon thanks for backing me up. I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome Brittany."

"Brittany, were are you? Come on, I wan to play something." Maggie yelled form the chipmunk's room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, gosh."

"So what do you want to play?" Maggie asked.

"How about truth or dare?"

Everyone in the room froze. Alvin didn't want to play because of what happened last time. Simon didn't want Brittany to blow up when something didn't go her way. Theodore had the same reason as Alvin. Jeanette and Eleanor were scared that Brittany would humiliate Maggie when she said something, because of her strange behavior today.

"What?" Brittany looked at her friend and siblings. They were starting to scare her.

"So are we going to play or what?" Maggie asked.

"No we are not." Alvin said. "Besides we've already played earlier this night.

"So then what do you want to do?" Maggie asked.

"How about we just talk?" Jeanette suggested.

"Sure." Everyone said.

For a while everyone just talked about school boys the girls liked and the girls the boys liked. Soon Brittany realized that she hadn't put the pad on. She started to freak. What if it had seeped through while she was sitting? Brittany started to think fast. She needed a sweater but were would she get a sweater? Brittany though for a minute and then she realized she could use her sister's spare shirt.

"Um… Jeanette sister who I love who is not an oaf may I borrow your shirt?" Brittany asked in that you better let me tone.

"Why Brit?" Jeanette wanted to help her sister but she wasn't sure if she was going to demolish it.

"Just give me it!" Brittany was already frustrated with Jeanette.

"I don't think so Brit. I don't know if I should trust you or be scared of you."

"Why would you be scared of me?!"

"Let's just say it's the way you've been acting."

"Fine! Alvin, may I use yours?"

"No way. I don't want you to do any thing with my sweater." Alvin said.

"Fine I'll just use someone else's. Simon you don't mind…"

"If you need to Brittany than go ahead."

"Finely someone who's being nice to me for a change. Thanks Simon."

"No problem Brit."

"So what's up with Brittany, Simon?" Maggie asked.

"Well she um… I don't know. How should I know? I don't keep up with her? She's not even my sister." Simon said franticly.

"Oh… I get it. You two have a crush on each other." Maggie though she knew what was going on but she didn't. She even convinced the rest of the gang.

"Why didn't you tell me bro? I tell you everything." Alvin said.

"Right Alvin, that's why I know everything about you," Simon said sarcastically.

"My point exactly."

"I was being sarcastic, Alvin"

"I'm back." Brittany announced as she walked back into the room.

"Brittany why didn't you ever tell us?" Jeanette asked.

"Tell you what?" Brittany said sounding sassy.

"That you and Simon have a relationship."

"What! I don't. I hate Simon. Do you remember what I said this mourning? I called him an oaf."

"Brittany, we all left remember?"

"Oh, yah… never mind." Brittany said sheepishly.

"Brit, it's not that bad to have a relationship with Simon." Maggie said trying to comfort Brittany.

"Hello, still in the room here." Simon was getting fed up the commits.

"Maggie go away."

"Come on Brittany. Just tell us the truth." Alvin said teasing Brittany.

"Shut. Up."

"What ever. Oh and by the way, SIMON. HALL. NOW."

Brittany was about to calm down but when everyone started thinking she had a crush on Simon she crossed the line. Where did everyone get that idea?

"Simon why does everyone think I have a crush on you. Oh and PS I don't."

"I guess because I let you borrow my sweater. Maggie though we had something going on after that." Simon explained as best as he could.

"You know I don't even know why I'm friends with that girl!" Brittany was past mad.

"Calm down Brit. If we know that what they think is true than why does it matter?"

"It matters because… well you if umm… if you wait no… umm… okay I get it." Brittany had just been beat at her own game. She always had a come back. For once she didn't.

"Listen Brit you have a right to be mad but don't take it out on everyone else."

"I blame it on TSS."

"You mean PMS?"

"Same difference."

"Oh Brittany…" Simon started to chuckle a bit.

"Oh Simon…" Brittany did the same thing. "Simon, I just want to say… t-t-thanks-s."

"For what?" Simon asked confused.

"I think you know. Come on. Lets go and play a board game."

"If you insist."

Brittany all of a sudden felt better. She didn't feel like yelling. She didn't feel like fighting. It was as if Simon was able to calm her. How was that possible. Was she starting to like Simon like the others had said? Now wonder Jeanette is so into him. She then just decided to blamed it on PMS, which she called TSS.

"That was a long conversation Brittany. What were you talking about?" Maggie asked.

"MYOB. I mean um… it was um… something privet." Brittany said.

"Well, excuse me."

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Eleanor asked.

"How about we play a board game." Brittany suggested.

"Okay."

Everyone agreed on play Monopoly. Because there were only 4 car they decided to pair up. They all wrote their names and put them in a jar and pulled from their. Alvin and Maggie were partners. Eleanor and Theodore. The last group was Simon, Jeanette and Brittany.

So far Alvin and Maggie were in 2nd place with $152. Theodore and Eleanor in 1st with $153. Simon, Jeanette and Brittany in 3rd with $128.

Just a few minutes latter Dave told the kids it was time to go to bed. It was already 11:30. Theodore and Eleanor had won. Brittany felt like yell like she always did but congratulated them instead.

"Good j-job guys." Brittany said as if it was the hardest thing to say.

"Thanks Brit. And did you just congratulate us?" Eleanor asked smiling.

"Yes. Don't hold it against me."

"Come on guys lets go to sleep now." Jeanette said getting into her night gown.

"Yah. Time to hit the Eleanor said.

"Night guys" Simon said.

The next morning Brittany got up before everyone else to change her pad. As she got up she could smell pancakes, bacon, briskets and sausage coming for the kitchen. It smelt so good.

When Brittany was done she realized Theodore and Eleanor's sleeping bag was empty. They must have gotten up early to make breakfast. Brittany tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't so she decided to write in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Everything has changed for me. I've started my period and I keep feeling strange every time I look at Simon. I don't know if I like this feeling or not. I mean I feel all excited when he's around. It's like he's able to calm and sooth me. I don't get it. Then on the other hand it would look bad if Muffy, Courtney and all the other popular girls saw me with a goork. But Simon is so sweet and kind. I've never had a guy friend who like me for who I am and not because I'm popular. (PS I he's not my boyfriend.) Maybe it all part of growing up.

Brittany

As she looked at the clock it was only 7:20am. She was so board. Brittany had the strangest erg to go with a marker and put her initials with Simon's in a heart. Finally she got up and did it behind Simon's night stand with sharpie. Simon had just woken up as Brittany finished.

"Oh sorry Simon. Did I wake you?" Brittany asked blushing a bit.

"No." He replied with a yawn. "I just get up early. Any way I though you sleep in until ten."

"Well you know. I had to um.., how should I put this? Uh… well you get my point right?" Brittany's cheeks were even pinker.

"Yah, I understand what you're saying. Any way are you going to tell Jeanette and Eleanor you secret?" Simon asked.

"NO! I can't. It'll be to embarrassing."

"But you said it yourself. Sisters shouldn't have secretes."

"I know but you see this time it's… well different this time."

"I know what you mean. I don't tell Alvin or Theodore any of my personal life either."

"Why not?"

Brittany started to get that feeling in her stomach again. Simon was so fun to talk to. And every since she meet him she though he was just a nerd with nothing fun about him. Now thing are different. But why?

"Well you know Alvin would tell the whole world if he wanted to and Theodore I don't want him to know what going on in my head. I just feel I shouldn't trouble him with his older brother's problems."

"I get what you're saying. Oh and Simon, can this stay between us?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Simon. I love you."

"What…?."

"Nothing." Brittany was red in the face. Did she just say that? Why did she say that? Hopefully Simon didn't catch what she just said.

"Brittany I kind of like you too." Simon said shyly.

Brittany loved this about Simon. She loved his shy personality. For some reason when she saw him blush it made her happy inside. He was just so cute like this.

"Really? You mean it." She asked in a dreamy tone.

Simon couldn't find the words to say and with a simple nod was all it took. Brittany hugged him and pulled him for a quick kiss.

"Simon, tell any one and you dead." Brittany said with a playful tone.

Simon was still in shook. That was his first kiss. He never though it would happen in the 5th grade. And with Brittany. All he could do was nod again.

"Thanks Simon"

Just then everyone else started to wake up. Boy time flew when she was with Simon. Everyone decided to go down stairs and get some breakfast.

"Gee, how do you guy it do it?" Maggie asked. "This is delouses."

"It's a secret." Eleanor said.

When everyone was done with breakfast they decided you have a pillow fight.

"I'm going to get you Maggie!" Brittany yelled as she chased her.

"If you can catch me." She yelled back.

"Theodore you have some syrup on you chin." Eleanor said to Theodore.

"I do?"

"No." Eleanor said as she hit him with a pillow.

"Eleanor… Come here." Theodore started to chase Eleanor.

"HA! Try and hit me now without you glasses." Alvin teased Simon.

"Alvin, this is a pillow fight. Not let's hurt someone who can't see!" Simon said at Alvin. He wasn't too happy with him either.

"Okay fine, but you have to find them first." Alvin said a he put them behind Simon's night stand.

Brittany was so mad at Alvin she could strangle him. If Simon when to get his glasses from behind the night stand everyone would she what she had wrote. This was going to hard to explain when everyone saw this.

"I'll go get them Simon." Jeanette offered.

"Thanks Jeanette."

"Sure that what… fri…" Jeanette had just saw her worst nightmare.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Yah, what going on Jenny?" Eleanor asked.

"Come see for yourself. Oh here are you glasses."

"Thanks again, but what's going…" Simon was stud.

"Let me see." Eleanor said. "What the… oh my gosh! Guys come and see this."

Everyone was shocked. Right in front of them was BM and SS. It was what Brittany had written that morning and now she was paying the price for writhing on the wall and putting her and Simon's initials in a heart.

"Who-o wrote this?" Maggie asked in shook.

"Well it wasn't me." Simon said so no one would get any ideas.

"I think Alvin did it." Brittany was trying to frame Alvin so she wouldn't have to tell everyone about her crush on Simon.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Alvin asked offended.

"Because you just want to make it look like I have a crush on Simon, and FYI I don't."

"Do you have any proof I did that though?"

"No. I was asleep moron."

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure I saw you and Simon talking at seven something this morning."

"Alvin, I was not up talking to Simon at seven, and besides even if I was did you even see me go and write our initials in a heart?"

"GUYS STOP IT!" Eleanor yelled. "This is getting us no where. I think we should have a court, like we did when we got detention for knocking down the Edison statue."

"Oh yah, I remember that." Theodore said. "That was a lot of fun."

"Where have the good days gone?" Jeanette said.

"Yah…" Everyone said but Maggie.

"So how are we going to make a podium?" Maggie asked.

"I think we have some boxes in the garage. We can stack them on top each other and use a board of wood for the top." Simon suggested.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Alvin said running to the garage. The other followed him except Maggie and Brittany. Maggie wanted to talk to Brittany about the initials.

"Hey Brit, can I ask you about you and Simon's initials?" Maggie asked.

"Um… sure-e."

"Did you actual write them on the wall?" She asked.

"No, I didn't. Like I said it was probably Alvin. He always is trying to embarrass me in front of everyone else."

"Maybe, but I think your hiding something from me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well maybe it the way you've been acting around everyone lately. Like at breakfast you keep staring at Simon with dreamy eyes. Then last night you were all moody." Maggie explained.

"I was not moody last night and I was staring at the wall."

"Come on Brit. I wasn't born yesterday. I have eyes and ears."

"Listen Maggie, just because we're friends doesn't mean you can but into my personal life. I want to have my space sometimes!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well stop it "helping".

"What's whit the air quotes around "helping"?

"You know what, forget it."

"Guys come on we got the boxes." Eleanor said.

"Coming." They said in unison.

Alvin got to be the judge Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore were the jerry Maggie was the prosecutor and Simon and Brittany we're the ones proving their cases.

"Okay I call Brittany to the stand." Maggie said.

As Brittany was walking up the chair she was starting to wonder if writing on the wall with sharpie was a good idea.

"Okay Brittany, where were you when the writing was found?" Maggie asked.

"Duh… where everyone else was. In this room."

"Okay second question. What time did you get up? 7:40am."

"WRONG!" Alvin yelled. "I saw her up talking to Simon."

"Alvin when you're in the jerry then you can accuse me of that, but you're the judge so YOU CAN'T YOU IDIOT!" Brittany yelled back.

"Order in the court!" He said.

"I say we have Simon and Brittany both write what's on the wall on a different piece of paper, then we can see who's it looks most like." Jeanette suggested.

"But how will we know if they change their hand writing?" Maggie asked.

"We do have Brittany's diary and Simon's notebook. We could use that." Eleanor said.

"WAIT! How did you know I brought my diary with me Ellie?" Brittany didn't look to happy.

She remembered what happened in 3rd grade. They had read each other's diary and gotten into a big fight. She just hoped Eleanor hadn't read what she wrote that day.

"I saw it in your over night bag. I didn't read it." Eleanor defined herself.

"Okay…"

After the both wrote their names they compared it to their past hand writing and the wall writing. It looked more like Brittany's but Simon still had to go. Everyone was pretty sure that Brittany had written it though because her hand writing looked just like the wall writing.

Everyone had switched places. This time Maggie, Alvin and Theodore were the jerry. Jeanette was the prosecutor and Eleanor was the judge.

"Okay I call Simon to the stand." Jeanette said as Simon walked up to the chair. "Okay Simon I'm going to ask you the same questions that Maggie asked. Where were you when the writing was discovered?"

"Same place as everyone else was. In my room." He answered.

"Okay and what time did you get up?"

"I think at 7:30am."

"Does anyone else think different?" Jeanette asked. "Okay does anyone want to say something about Brittany's story?"

"I do." Alvin called.

"Okay, what do you have to tell us?"

"I started to smell bacon at 7:10am. I was going to go down stairs and sneak a piece when I saw Brittany writing in her diary. Then I saw her take sharpie and write her and Simon's initials in a heart. I rest my case."

"Well Alvin," Jeanette started. "I would like to believe that, but do you have any proof?"

"No… but." He started when Brittany butted in.

"HA. You don't have any proof. How do you know I was up writing in my diary?"

"I can go and get your diary and prove it. It's only 10:45. You haven't been in your diary unless it was this morning."

"Alvin…"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Theodore shouted.

"Just admit it Brittany I won't have to read what's in you diary to _everyone_."

"OKAY! I DID IT. HAPPY NOW?" She shouted.

"But I though you hated Simon!" Maggie said in shook.

"Well I… just forget it!" Brittany ran out of the room crying.

"Brittany…" Maggie started but Simon put his hand on her shoulder and said:

"Let's give her some privacy."

"Fine. Maybe you should go and calm her down though. We can go outside and play tag that way she be more open." Maggie suggested.

"Thanks you guys."

Inside Jeanette's head she was so mad with Brittany. She wanted to replace the B with a J. Jeanette had a big crush on Simon and now she was going to have to compete with her to win Simon.

"Hi Brittany." Simon said.

When Brittany looked her face was tear stained and red.

"Listen Brittany I know that was embarrassing but like I said before it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, it what we know is true."

"I-i know b-b-but it's-s hard to b-believe that-t at this time." She sobbed.

"I know this is hard on you but, you just gotta pick yourself up."

Their was a moment of silence. Brittany was thinking about what to say. Simon was right, like always. She didn't get it though. How does he calm her so fast? Now she was sure Simon was the right guy for her.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Simon asked her.

"Yah, I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes.

"Okay, listen everyone else is outside playing tag. Do you want to come and join?"

"Sure." Brittany said pulling herself together.

Outside everyone else was playing tag just like Simon had said. Maggie was it.

"Hey guys who's it?" Simon asked.

"Maggie." Jeanette called.

"Come on Brit, don't you want to play?" Simon asked her.

"No thanks. I think I'll watch for a minute or so." She replied

"Okay. If you want to."

"Got you Theodore. You're it" Maggie called.

"Hey guy wait for me." Simon said.

As everyone played Brittany started thinking about the events that had happened earlier. This time she knew why she had been acting strange. It was because of PMS or as she stilled called it TSS. But she still had more questions to ask herself. Why did she like Simon a lot more? Why did she have grow up so fast? Where have the good days gone?

"Kids lunch time!" Dave called.

"Coming." Eleanor said.

"Brittany, Brittany earth to Brittany." Alvin said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What!? I was thinking here, hello." She snapped.

"It's time for lunch defo."

"We excuse me! Gosh."

During lunch Brittany remained quite. She didn't feel like talking. It wasn't because she was mad at everyone else she just didn't anyone to mention the wall story when Dave was in the room.

"Brittany what did you get on your spelling test?" Maggie asked.

"What? When did we start talking about the spelling test?" Brittany questioned in confession.

"For the past 10 minutes. Didn't you hear us?" She replied.

"No. And I don't want to tell you what I got anyway."

"Come on Brit. Tell me. I got a 92."

"Maggie, if Brittany doesn't want to share her grades then she doesn't have to." Came Simon's voice.

Everyone looked at Simon. Did he just stand up for Brittany? But why? Maybe Brittany did have a BIG crush on Simon.

"What?" He asked.

"You stood up for Brittany. You do like her." Alvin teased.

"Do not! I… what I can't stand up for a friend?"

"Well you're not the type to stand up for Brittany. Duh… everyone knows that."

"Alvin, you can be so immature sometimes."

"Well excuse me for living!"

Once everyone was done they decided to go and play another game of truth or dare.

"Simon truth or dare?" Eleanor asked.

"Truth." Simon responded.

"Umm… let me see… oh who do you like more Jeanette or Brittany?"

Both Brittany and Jeanette were hoping that Simon would say their names. Jeanette thought she deserved Simon's heart more because she had had a crush on Simon since they were 8. Just then Jeanette went into a flash back.

_It was the day we got off the bus to California. I remember my sisters and I getting a singing deal. We were all so excited when we were hired because we had been on a ship for about a month and worked in a restaurant for awhile. It felt good to have promising career. The on our second day on they job the director came in with 3 other chipmunks. _

"_Girls, I'd like you to meet Alvin and the Chipmunks. I'd like you and them to put out a record." He said. _

"_But why can't we just do one by ourselves?" Brittany asked in a very rude tone. _

_I was embarrassed when Brittany said this. Her tone was so impolite. This would look bad on us. Also I had just seen the cutest one of the chipmunks. He was the one in the blue turtle neck and big blue glasses. He looked like a male version of me! _

"_It's because we're more popular then you. Also if people saw us on the record then they world buy it and also they'd hear you sing and boom you popular. Duh!" Said the on in red._

_He had a big A on his turtle neck. He wore a cap that was also red. He looked like the male version of Brittany. He was sassy and bold. As soon as I saw the A and herd the attitude I knew this was Alvin. _

"_Alvin." The one in the blue scolded. "They don't know us yet dunder head." _

"_Yah, dunder head, my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor just got here from New York! How were we supposed to know you were famous?! I've never even herd of your band." _

_Brittany was going to start an argue with Alvin. They had just met and they're all ready fighting. _

"_Alvin," Simon said. "Let go of her." _

_Then a chubby chipmunk started to help his brother. He was in a green turtle neck. He looked just like my sister Eleanor. _

"_Brittany back of will ya? We just met them and now your fighting?!" Eleanor said._

_I decided to help my little sister. I didn't say anything though. _

"_KIDS BREAK IT UP!" The director yelled. "Listen I want you guys to learn these songs and sing them together. No fighting, understand?" _

_We all nodded. _

"_Good now get started. I'll be back in 1 hour to see how you're doing." _

_And with that he left. _

"_So what songs do we have to sing?" The round one asked? _

"_We have to sing:_

_We go together _

_2 of us have to sing summer loven'_

_We sing witch doctor _

_The girls sing the climb and girls just wanna have fun and_

_We all sing for the longest time" Alvin read. _

"_Wait, we never got your names." Eleanor stopped us. _

"_Well I'm Alvin. Everyone loves me because I'm so all some!" _

"_Sure." Brittany said. _

"_I'm Simon." The blue one said. _

"_I call Simon the geek of the family tree. Because he like knows everything." Alvin said. _

"_Alvin…" _

"_I'm Theodore. I love to cook." The one in the green said. _

"_Nice to meet you." I said _

"_Well I'm Brittany call me Brit if you want." _

"_I'm Jeanette, and sometimes people call me Jenny." _

"_My name's Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie."_

"_Well now that we know each others name let get started on these songs." Theodore mentioned. _

_After we were done the director came to record our voices. My sisters and I had a lot of fun, but what I really wanted to do was to meet Simon. When we were done recording I went over to Simon to start a conversation. The only problem was I was too shy. _

"_H-h-hi Simon-n." My voice was shaking._

"_Hu… oh uh… hi Jeanette right?" He asked me. _

"_Yah… my name's Jeanette. Um I came over here to um… ask you how long have you guys been Alvin and the Chipmunks?" I sundered. _

_That wasn't what I was really going to asked him I was just too afraid of asking him go and get ice cream. _

"_We've been a band since 4 I think." _

"_Wow, my sisters have only been the Chipettes since now." _

"_Cool, so where did you live before?" He asked me. _

"_Australia, for down under." I said. _

"_That's pretty neat. How long did you live there." _

"_Why'd you ask that?" _

"_Well you don't have an Australian ascent."_

"_I lived there until I was 1." _

"_BOYS COME ON. WE'RE LIVING." A man called to the chipmunks._

"_Sorry Jeanette, I have to go." _

"_But wait," I said quickly. "Who was that call you?" _

"_That's my dad, Dave. Bye Jeanette." _

"_Bye." _

_End of flash back _

"JEANETTE!" everyone was her name.

"Un… what going on?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing except you wouldn't answer when Theodore asked you truth or dare." Brittany remarked.

"Look who's talking now." Jeanette said.

Jeanette had never fought back with her sisters but this time she wasn't afraid of Brittany.

"What is that suppose to me?"

"Don't tell me you don't recall last night DUNDER HEAD!!"

"WELL I WAS THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING SMART MOUTH!"

"BOSSY!"

"BIG MOUTH!"

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY SISTER!" Jeanette yelled.

Everyone was taken back by what Jeanette had just said. Was this the real Jeanette? She was being just as bad as Brittany.

"IF YOU REALLY WANT THAT THEN THAT MEANS I GET SIMON!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Simon asked.

"AND WHY WOULD YOU GET SIMON?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER MET SIMON." Brittany yelled. "I THOUGH YOU WERE THE SMART ONE!"

"THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!"

"SEE IF I CARE!" Brittany called back.

"Now what going one? I don't get it." Simon said.

"We by now you know that I really like you, and so does Jeanette. You see Simon she thinks she better for you than me. All you have to do is decided since you never answered the question in truth or dare. GOT IT?!" Brittany said.

Back out in the hall Jeanette was sitting on the bench in the hall way crying. This was the worst day of her life. She had fought with her sister, and she had reviled her secret to everyone. Why did this have to happen to her? It just wasn't fair.

"Wait, do you guys hear crying?" Eleanor asked.

"I think it Jeanette." Maggie committed.

"You right it is Jeanette." Simon said.

"She disservices it."

"BRITTANY." Everyone said.

"Okay, okay. Somebody go talk to her."

"I'll go." Simon offered.

"Anyone one else?" Brittany asked. "Anyone?"

"What's up with you Brit?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing Maggie. Simon go talk to her."

"Jeanette are you okay?" Simon asked.

Jeanette didn't say anything. She just put her head into Simon's sweater and cried.

"Jeanette what's going on with you and Brit?"

"N-n-nothing. I'm f-fine." She replied.

"You sure?" Simon asked simpatico.

"Y-yah."

"Okay, well why don't we go back and see what the others want to do."

"Okay."

"Guys we're going to watch _The Blind Side_, want to watch it?" Alvin asked once Simon and Jeanette were back in the room.

"But-t that PG 13. We're not aloud to watch PG 13." Theodore said.

"So."

"Alvin, my sisters and I aren't aloud to watch PG 13 either." Eleanor committed.

"And my mom doesn't want me to watch PG 13 yet."

"Who cares?" Alvin said.

"Dave cares." Simon answered.

"And Miss Miller." Jeanette responded.

"And my mom." Maggie said.

"We're 11 come on you guy."

"I guess Alvin has a point." Eleanor said.

"So do you guys want to watch the _Blind Side _or not?"

"Okay…" Eleanor stuttered

"I guess so…" Maggie voice trailed of.

"Alvin…" Simon started.

"Oh, come on Simon, why be such a kill joy?" Alvin asked.

"One, we're not supposed to watch _The Blind Side_. Two, It has violence and some bad words. Three, where'd you get that?"

"Okay one, why be a kill joy? Two, who cares? Three I went to Block Buster."

"When'd you go to Block Buster?" Theodore asked.

"When we were sleeping."

"What?!" Brittany was just as confused as everyone else.

"Stop worrying you guys. Let's just go watch the movie."

"Fine…" Simon gave in.

During the part we Michele went back to the enter city and got into a fight with one of the guys there, Jeanette clung onto Simon. When Brittany saw Jeanette on Simon she did the same thing. Simon just looked down at the two girls.

"Simon I'm scared." Brittany said in a save me voice.

Jeanette just looked at Brittany with an evil eye.

"What, I'm scared!" Brittany looked at Jeanette the same way.

"Shut up you two! I'm watching the movie!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Sshh… Alvin…" Maggie whispered. "It's getting to the good part."

After the movie was over Brittany was about to go and change her pad when Jeanette grabbed.

"What do you want?!" Brittany asked as she were mad and she was.

"I need to speak to you." Jeanette gritted through her teeth.

"Give me a minute. I need to use the bathroom."

"Hurry up then."

Back up stairs Brittany heard Maggie yell.

"GUYS WHY ARE THERE PADS AND TAMPONS IN YOU BATHROOM?" Maggie yelled from upstairs.

"Maggie put those down! They're mi… mi… Minis." Brittany said nervously.

"Who the heck is that?" Alvin asked.

"Um… Minis is um… somebody we don't know."

"If "we" don't know her then how do you?" Jeanette asked stomping up the stairs.

"Well you see… oh for peat sake they're mine you dummies! Happy?"

Everyone gasped. Well, everyone except Simon.

"I though you said you hadn't started you period. You lied to me Brittany! Why?" Maggie asked.

"You know what Maggie, you should start MYOBing. Besides, some one else knew too, so like it was a total secret."

"Well I would MYOB, but I… okay never mind. But who knew?"

"Yah, Brit, who knew?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll give you a hint. They have glasses."

"So that rules out Alvin, Theodore and I." Eleanor said.

"Will someone tell us already?" Jeanette asked.

"I think it was Simon." Alvin accused Simon.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who hasn't said anything this whole time."

"Did you know Simon?" Jeanette's tone had changed from mad to shyness.

"Yes, okay." Simon admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alvin asked.

"I'll give you example Alvin. Do you want me to tell about the time you got you got your arm stuck in the toilet?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Alvin exclaimed.

Everyone was laughing at Alvin. Simon smirked. Alvin felt as if he could strangle his brother. His face was close to the shade of red as his turtle neck.

"I think I made my point." Simon said.

So now that this is cleared up, what do we do?" Theodore asked.

"We could asked Simon and Brittany what other secretes they've been hiding." Jeanette said under her breath.

"I heard that Jeanette." Brittany was clearly not happy with Jeanette.

"Would you guys stop fighting?" Eleanor yelled.

"I would if Brittany would stay away from Simon!" Jeanette cindered.

"What?" Simon was very confused.

"Would you knock it off, oaf?"

"I'm not going to cry this time Brittany!"

"Darn it. I was hoping it would work."

"Girls. Knock. It. Off." Eleanor was getting mad at her sisters. The were acting so immature for being her older sisters.

"How are we going to solve this problem?" Maggie asked.

"We could go be the girl code." Eleanor suggested.

"What's the girl code?" Alvin asked.

"The girl code is who ever saw Simon first gets to have Simon as their guy friend, but she has to apologues first." Eleanor answered.

"So what do you think girls?" Maggie asked.

"Okay." Jeanette said.

"I'm cool with that." Brittany replied.

"So I get Simon." Brittany and Jeanette said at the same time.

"I saw Simon first Brit."

"No you didn't. I did."

"Hey, before we get into another fight why don't we go and watch the tape of our first concert." Simon suggested.

"FINE!" They said.

When everyone sat down and finished the video it was settled. Jeanette was the one who would get Simon.

"It's! Not! Fair!" Brittany screamed.

"Is so fair. And I'm sorry." Jeanette apologized. "Not." She muttered.

"I heard that Jeanette!"

"Come on guys and make it up so we can play." Maggie said.

Maggie really wanted to play with Brittany and they rest of the gang. If only Jeanette and Brittany would stop fighting.

"You guys agreed on my deal, so now you have to honor it." Eleanor said.

"Okay. Brittany, I truly sincerely sorry. Can we just put this all behind?"

"I don't think so Jeanette! It's going to take a lot more."

"What do you mean Brittany?!" Jeanette had some sass in her voice.

"I mean if you get what you want then I should get something too.

"I have an idea." Said Maggie. "You could both date Simon."

"Wait, DATE?" Simon really didn't like to think of the word date. It just didn't seem right for a couple of 5th graders to get in a fight over boys and girl.

"I like that plan." Brittany committed.

"Well I guess I like it too. At least we both get to share Simon." Jeanette added.

"When did I become a property?" Simon asked.

"Simon, it's an idiom." Jeanette explained. "Remember?"

"I know, I know."

"Can please stop talking about school and started doing something fun?" Maggie asked.

"It's about time someone asked that. This talk has been all about Brittany and her period, Simon and his "girl" problems and Jeanette and her fight." Alvin said.

"So what do you guys think we should do now? We've play truth or dare last night, found out some secrets, played tag and watched _The Blind Side_..." Eleanor was about to continue when they heard

"ALVIINNN!!!!" Dave yelled.

Dave then called everyone to the couch to have a talk about watching PG 13 movies without his permission.

"First of all when did you guys think it was okay to watch PG 13 movies?" Dave questioned everyone.

"Well, you see we're all 11 now so why not?" Brittany said.

"Okay, but you should've asked first. Next question. Where did you get the movie, and when?"

"Alvin got it from Block Buster at sometime when we went to bed." Maggie answered.

"You stool a movie from Block Buster Alvin?!"

"No Dave! I went and got $10 from your wallet. Duh…" Alvin replied.

"You what!" Dave yelled.

"Come on Dave, can't you take a jock?"

Dave just sighed. Alvin was so hard to keep up with sometimes.

"Listen, I'm not happy that you watched _The Blind Side_ with out my permission. You're not grounded this time but I will tell Miss Miller and you mom Maggie." Dave said. Fair enough.

"Yes Sir." Everyone replied.

"Okay, now go have fun."

The chipmunks chipettes and Maggie were all bummed out. Then Maggie got an idea. She had an idea on how to get a conversation started.

"So Brittany, what's it like to have your period?" Maggie asked.

"Umm… I um… don't want to talk about it right now."

"Maybe it's because you're jealous of me dating Simon." Jeanette said under her breath.

"Would you shut up?!" Brittany yelled. "I don't need a smart mouth."

"Hey we made a compact! I get Simon and you except my apology. You haven't though!"

"Okay, first of all I don't know what a compact is. Next I can't accept you "apology" because I just can't."

"Next a compact is an agreement. And why can't you accept my apology?"

"Because I… I blame it on TSS."

"What? What in the world is TSS?" Jeanette questioned her big sister.

"It stands for um… Simon… would you please tell everyone?" Brittany asked.

"TSS stands for toxic shook syndrome, but I think Brittany means PMS, which stands promotional syndromes." Simon responded.

"How do you know that?" Alvin asked.

"Um… I'll tell you later."

"Okay, how about this, Brittany and Jeanette you two apologize to each other and Simon just tell us how you know what TSS and PMS stands for." Eleanor said.

"Fine, I'm sorry Jeanette. Sorry that you're the ugliest meanest and stupidest sister in the world!" Brittany exclaimed.

"And I'm sorry that you're mean and an idiot!" Jeanette yelled back.

Everyone looked at Jeanette. Did she just say Brittany was an idiot? Jeanette instantly ran out of the room. She regretted say what she had just said to Brittany. She just wanted everything to be normal again. She wanted Alvin and Brittany to fight again and she wanted Simon to be shy but where she could tell he loved her. Instead Brittany and Simon were together. It just wasn't fair.

"I never though Jeanette would ever say idiot." Maggie said.

"I know. I never though she go on a rampage this bad." Theodore added.

"I going to go and talk to her." Simon said and left the room.

Jeanette was down stairs in the living room crying. Dave didn't hear her because he was getting dinner ready, and had the radio on.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" Simon asked her.

"NO! If I were alright I wouldn't be crying. Use common since Simon!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Sorry. What's wrong anyway?"

"You and Brittany."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like her more then me! You've been paying her more attention and, and…" Jeanette started crying really hard again.

"That's not true Jeanette!"

"Well if that were true then how come you _**kissed **_her?!"

"I didn't kiss her."

"Oh don't even try that Simon. I was about to get up when I saw you chopping on my sister's lips!" Jeanette exclaimed.

Simon's face turned a bright red. She was up. How come he didn't notice? Simon never wanted any one to know about his and Brittany's little kiss, especially Jeanette. Simon had just realized that he hurt Jeanette's feelings. Well he already knew but not this much.

"Well what do you want me to do kiss you?" Simon mentally hit him self. Did he just say that?

**Okay… Yah… I'm going to continue this but I just wanted to put it on the internet… **


End file.
